


The Assassins Moon

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck Talia, M/M, Multi, Other, Other tags to be added, Supernatural - Freeform, Talks about triggers, That is all, Werewolf, batfam, justice league - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: A family made and forgotten, a secret hidden from even its owner, issues arise and Damian isn't sure if he can keep up with all of new Secrets his mother has oh so kindly forgot to mention.Edit: Aug 26th, 2019I've had alot of shit go down, including losing my drafts (I found them again dont worry) and finding out a couple other things, look at the Tumblr for more info..... sorry guys, just wait a little longer





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Damian’s life wasn’t  _ bad _ per-say, just a bit confusing after he met his father for the first time. Going from only a grandfather and a mother to  _ another _ grandfather -- who mind you was far better then Ra’s -- three brothers, and I guess he counted the females as his sisters on some level of subconscious, but his  _ father _ was the biggest change he’d encountered so far.

He didn’t know what the man wanted from him, he’d tried the way his mother taught him first off, but he had gotten angry, so he’d observed his brothers,  _ Red _ Robins way of working didn’t fit him at all, but he could at least respect him to some degree, Red Hoods way of working seemed to irritate his father as well, that left Nightwing.

Observing the eldest sibling was a challenge at first until Nightwing noticed he was being tailed and invited him on patol with him.

Nightwing never got angry with him like his father did, his brother always stayed level headed and smiled giving small pointers of how he should be doing things, unlike his father who only stripped him of his uniform and expected him to know.  **How** was he supposed to know breaking a mans arms and legs and then trying to drop him off a building was ‘ **overkill** ’ and ‘ **against protocall** ’?

He had only took what he knew and applied it to the current situation and even then it seemed to be the wrong answer, so he did what he’d been doing for the past ten years of his life.

He learned and practiced. Anything less than perfect he’d start from the beginning, no matter how many times Nightwing had said just to continue, he  _ had _ to get this right he  _ had to make his father proud _ . Proud.

Never had he simplified it down so much. Normally it was ‘ **Be better. Be perfection. Expect nothing even if you exceed.** ’

But he had wanted the praise for small things he’d done  **right** , and Nightwing had given him that without being asked. It made him  **happy** .

Pausing in the middle of his workout set he sat on that thought for a second, the feeling sitting awkwardly in the pit of his stomach before dissolving into joy at being happy. He blushed in the empty cave and shook his head. Those thoughts were improper at this time he shouldn’t be thinking about useless stuff, it  _ wasn’t becoming of the grandson of the-  _ **No** . He wasn’t just the grandson of the Demon anymore, he was the Son of Batman, the Brother of Nightwing, Brother of Jason, Tim, Cass, Barbara, Steph and he-  **_he was so proud of himself for those facts_ ** .

Sitting down on the bench near the wall of the room he sat on those feelings, and those feelings ate at him, making him feel  _ bare and tainted _ . He thought of those great people as family but did they think the same of him? Probably not he’d been insulting them and demeaning them since he got here.

He was perfect in his mothers eyes, but not his father's.

Who was more important to him at this point? Closing his eyes he thought of all the feelings that passed through him as he thought of his mother. The  **pain** was not one he was expecting, the pain of knowing if he started down the path of his father his mother would probably abandon him, but after thinking more about her he found way more negative emotions associated with his mother then his father.

With his father there was still negative emotions but far less than with his mother. Most of his emotions stayed positive, he knew he was happy here he wouldn’t mind staying in this bliss for a longer period of time but, what if his mother wanted him back? Would father just give him back? Or would mother have to steal him back?

Opening his eyes he headed for the showers. He knew his answer and he would not change his mind.

~

“Damian how nice of you to join us.”

His elder brother had spoken, but his voice seemed off.

Pulling the towel off his head from drying his hair he looked up and found the partners-former and current- before him and the girls gathered in the cave. His father wasn’t noticeable right away until he glanced towards where the Batmobile was opening.

Something was going on and they probably thought he knew something. Did- Did his mother try to make contact? He was silent in his thinking but narrowed his eyes a bit not looking at anyone in particular. It was most likely the League was in town and they wanted Damians knowledge on something.

He could hope couldn’t he?

Drying his damp palms on the towel he looked at his elder brother and spoke.

“Is there an issue?”

But before anyone could answer  _ Batman _ had pulled up a familiar piece of text on the screen and it set chills down Damians spine and made him bite his lip, tensing up all the same. Why. Why now? He moved onto biting his tongue.

“The league has been leaving this at every assassination in Gotham. Sixteen noted cases so far but the MO has been the same each time.”

Damian wanted to speak to explain it but he was sure they’d already figured it out themselves.

“ _ Loyalty or Death. _ ”

His father spoke as the words appeared on screen in Arabic. The league was calling Damian and he for once didn’t want to respond, he didn’t want to but what if they tried targeting his family? What if-

“ _ Explain. _ ”

The Dark Knights voice was filled with damn near disappointment and in nearly broke Damian then and there. Without meaning to his right hand went to his left bicep and held onto the bare skin as a sort of anchor for him.

“The league wants me back.”

Was all he could spit out, not even the fear could get him to decline the calling straight to his father’s face could get him to speak more. It was like his mouth shut off and he couldn’t speak. He’d never felt this uncomfortable in his own skin before.

His nails bit into the skin on his arm as he tried to look at his father's face or anyones face but his eyes had found his feet.

“Oh so Demon-brat is finally going home is he?”

He knew Jason might have met it as a joke but it still made him flinch. Home? That place hadn’t been home for years. God he felt like a child, a child in trouble about to be reprimanded. 

“...”

He froze up, his voice wouldn’t even come out as he tried to speak, he needed to explain, what if he got kicked out?  _ Oh god what if he got kicked out _ . Looking up and locking eyes with his father he managed out a shaky at best sentence.

“I don’t want to go with them.”

It was so silent he was almost sure he’d have to repeat himself but that thought was proven wrong as his father’s jaw tensed.

“She won’t take you back Damian, you know this because I won’t let her.”

His body felt like it had been iced before a warm feeling spread through his bones, it was a new feeling to him, his father  _ did _ want him and he’d proven that many times before but this was the first he’d actually believed it deep down.

“None of us are letting her get you Damian, your place is here, with us.”

It was Nigh-Grayson his brother who spoke this time, his voice like ice almost as if at the thought of him being taken was the worst thing to come out of the hypothetical situation of his disappearance. Even Hood tensed up and murmured in agreement, arms crossed against his chest, stance wide as if he was expecting a fight to break out within the next couple minutes. Glancing over towards Drake he couldn’t tell what the other was thinking but he was very obviously thinking about the best plans for what was ahead.

They all seemed to want him there,  **_all_ ** of them wanted him in some form of way,  **_there_ ** with  **_them_ ** , not against or locked up but there, his already raw emotions were hard to contain from his previous thoughts earlier in the evening and with that he sniffed and everyone around him tensed even his father.

He’d never cried since he got there,  _ never not once _ and he wasn’t sure he could keep that record up anymore, but it wasn’t becoming of a young man- he wasn’t even eleven yet and he’d been taught-  _ conditioned- _ to think crying was wrong and made you weak and he- he pulled the towel resting on his shoulders up and over his head before the tears welled up and fell down his face, shoulders shaking in relief and the threat the League had sent him many times now. He was scared and yet so happy.

Jumping when arms wrapped around him he didn’t fight them but shivered at the contact, he’d not been handled like this before normally it was pats on the head or shoulder squeezes, but being hugged and-- _ was he being picked off the ground, what the fuck. _ He was tucked underneath someone's chin and he just let himself cry without holding back anymore wrapping his own arms around his carriers neck--no cape he noted must be Grayson-- he was slightly disappointed it wasn’t his father but his father being the man he was would never do this with as many people present, Bat or not. Soft hushes came into his ears as Grayson hummed something.

The words, “I keep forgetting he’s ten.” Were the last ones he heard before he closed his eyes and fell into a light doze and he was suddenly out without any control of his own body.

~

That had been six years ago, now at current time he’d been Robin the Partner of the Batman for four years almost, it would be four years exact on his birthday in the coming days, but as those days grew closer he had a bad feeling arise within the pit of his stomach the feeling of absolute  **dread** . It bubbled up within him and he almost felt he should tell his father about it, or at least tell Grayson about it. 

Of course this feeling was completely justified when he overheard a conversation in one of the Justice League meetings. Okay ‘overheard’ wasn’t  _ exactly _ right but to be fare his father did know he was in the vents listening, and he was probably proud of him from hiding from the vampire clan. Normally a successful mission of being completely hidden from the family was a signal to the rest of the Bat family that he should be able to go out alone on missions of his own choosing, but even if he did what every other bat-kid did they probably wouldn’t allow him out on his own especially after the Al Guls declared him the most wanted.

He was proud of that fact though, however he might have gotten on that list, it had been six years and he was still alive and he knew no matter what he was not going to die, his family wouldn’t let him and he wouldn’t let himself.

He was mildly off topic now, but getting back to it. Overhearing  _ this _ particular meeting threw him for a loop and all his training went out the door and his head slamming into the top of the vent--which damn he was out growing the vents which was his safe place from his brothers and the others he wanted to avoid, damn genetics--the thud he made in the vent caused everyone in the meeting room to become silent and not even glance towards the vents but towards his father, who didn’t even hesitate to lock eyes with him through the vent cover.

Thinking about it he should explain  _ exactly _ what was said in the meeting, they’d just talked about  _ inviting his grandfather _ to it--well more like his grandfather wanted to be included and they were unsure if he could be trusted enough to bring to the Peace Summit-- and he was not happy they were even  _ considering _ it.

Unlocking the vents cover from the inside was childsplay sliding out of the vent took him a little longer than last time but he’d grown since then so it wasn’t strange for him to be out growing the vents, grabbing the sides of the vent he pulled his back half of his body and pushed it through the opening in the vent and hung mid-air for a second while stretching his body out before dropping onto the table with the grace of a cat and just as silent--that was another thing they’d figured out, he had the potential to be the quietest Bat member if he actually tried--but that wasn’t including any of the female bat members they could all school the male members because they actually knew how to work together without any ounce of negative emotion--Damian himself still had issues working with some of the others, mainly Todd and Drake but neither of them worked well with his current fighting style so he could say that was part of the issue but the rest of the issue was personality, none of them trusted each other in combat very much, sure they could fight just not together or near each other--not after that time Damian almost decapitated Todd, but it was a accident he swears.

Crouching on the table in the middle of the meeting room the rest of the League had varied looks on their faces most of disappointment but a few mildly impressed by his stealth even after all these years, but  _ Batmans _ masked face was the one he was focused on the most and right now Damian could tell he hadn’t expected Damian in the vents at the moment.

“You can’t be seriously considering his offer, Father.”

Damian near growled out eyes narrowing--this was one of the few things he’d go completely against his father with, any to do with the League of Assassins-- hoping down from the table and straightening his back before crossing his arms and steadying his stance. 

“We were considering speaking to him about  _ exactly what he wants _ , however he’s far too dangerous to allow anywhere near the others in the current roster of guests for the Peace Summit, so even if-- _ if _ \-- we decide to meet him at any point to see what he wants it will not be anywhere near the summit.”

Batman's voice was clear with trying to reassure Damian they wouldn’t put him near his Grandfather ever again but there was something in his voice that was making Damian question it.

“He gave you a set of rules didn’t he?”

Damian's lips pulled into a frown as he shifted to one leg over a balance of both, his stare did not move from his father's lens covered eyes.

“He did give a condition upfront and I will not accept it under any circumstance.”

This peaked Damians curiosity a bit, and he had a bit of an idea of what his Grandfather wanted.

“What was it.”

Nobody spoke and Damian was sure in that moment of what his Grandfather wanted.

“He wants to be able to see you again.”

That, That wasn’t so bad.

“He however, will void the deal if you don’t show up  _ alone. _ ”

Ah, yeah no that wasn’t happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting.

Part Two

Damian wasn’t happy. There was no positives within any of the conversations he’d been apart of so far in the current meeting and the chair he was sitting in wasn’t comfortable at all. Slightly shifting in said chair he tried to make it seem like he was comfortable with the conversations but he was pretty sure  _ everyone _ knew he wasn’t fine with anything currently happening.

Closing his eyes he tried to stop the incoming headache that was beginning to set in. In his sixteen years of living this might be one of the only times a headache wasn’t injury related. Thinking upon that Alfred might be a bit displeased at that fact. Not that he’d ever say it straight to the man.

“-and I’m  **telling** you it won’t work out how we plan it to, even if we plan  _ everything _ out. The man is a physcopath! His whole cult is and will do something, I’d bet major money on that.”

Surprisingly the Flash was against this normally he’d give people the benefit of the doubt but ever since he heard about the hit put out on Damian years prior he’d been sort of protective of the young bird. He and the previous Flash had been protective in their own rights to the Birds of the Bat. However Wally West was far more involved due to his relationship with Nightwing then any of the other birds.

He treated them all equally but if Nightwing was involved nine times out of ten he’d be on the elder birds team. 

“If he is planning something  **right now** is the time to figure it out. Use him before he can use us!”

The Warrior Princess spoke and her bracers gave a slight clunk as she slammed her fist on the table. She wanted to go through with the deal and Damian could guess it was a good point but that didn’t mean he had to like it in the slightest. Damian swallowed the spit in his mouth but found near none left.

The arguing was growing louder and it wasn’t helping his headache which had increased from the dull throb to a crown wrapping around his head. Resting his head in his hands he tried to listen but even the  _ ‘sidekicks _ ’ joined in except all of them were violently against sending Damian alone anywhere near the  **_‘monster’_ ** . Nightwing was the loudest of this group even if he wasn’t a sidekick anymore.

**“Stop this now.”**

A fist slammed into the metal table and everyone instantly quieted down and Damian looked towards his father who he could tell he was barely refraining from screaming at them.

“We sit here and waste time but no one has asked  _ exactly _ what Damian wants to do about this.”

Pause. 

Multiple eyes turned towards him and he rested his head on his hands looking at the table now. Thumbs hooked under his chin keeping his head in place.

Finally finding enough spit to wet his mouth he spoke.

“If he is planning something, big or small, we need to be able to get  _ something _ from him and if the only way we do is me meeting him I’ll do it. No questions asked.”

Hearing himself speak that made his own stomach want to eat itself as it dropped lower in his gut.

There was almost an instant uproar from the younger teams and even the league itself. However through this Wonder Woman looked pleased to hear his answer.

**“Quiet.”**

Batman growled out and got dirty looks from his eldest son.

“Damian.”

Looking up and locking eyes with the Bat he felt nervous.

“If this is your answer to the  **situation** we’ll honor that and use you to the fullest during it.”

His father was emotionally distancing from the situation himself so he wouldn’t just take the boy and lock him in a tower until he was safe.

“I would expect nothing less.”

Damian would do the same. Cutting all emotions off both during the rest of this meeting and after it until he was away from the Demon himself.

“You don’t have to Dami.”

Eyes turning towards the black and blue clad hero of the night Damian spoke again.

“You might think that, but he’ll find a way if it's truly important enough to him.”

Damian turned his eyes back to the table and closed them.

“This is at least the  _ safer _ option we currently have at our disposal.”

He could tell Nightwing was grinding his teeth wanting to prove him wrong but knew he wasn’t.

“Then we plan down to the finest detail leaving  **nothing** out.”

Nightwing was trying to reassure himself it would be fine and they could control the situation from wherever they were. However with the Demon himself nobody could control anything he did to a fine point. 

Except maybe, yes he could.

“We need to get Drake to plan everything out, he’d be able to surprise Grandfather no matter what. Even if it goes off plan it would give enough time for either escape, or a rescue.”

The named jumped a bit in his seat, stiffening in confusion. Damian had never gotten  _ that _ close to complimenting him before on his plans specifically.

“It wouldn’t be hard to pull off if we can choose a meeting place. And I have a perfect one in mind.”

Damian didn’t think  _ anyone _ liked the grin on the Red Robin's face, not even himself.

This would be one  **hell** of a mission.

~

Being in Crime Alley was not a thing Damian wanted to be doing, he didn’t think anyone would want to be here but there he was, being strapped up with a mic and a panic button. Well more than  _ one _ panic button.

“Where are they again.”

“We just went through this three times already I  _ know  _ where they are.”

Damian snapped at Dick in annoyance. Regretting it almost instantly as he saw the elders face.

“Sorry just, i want this to be over as fast as possible and you keep me from calming my own nerves.”

Dick looked like a kicked puppy and Damian had no idea how to remedy the situation, but just as quick as the loock appeared it was replaced by a sort of understanding look.

“I’m sorry as well, its-I don’t trust this. Yeah Timmy is good at plans and there's nobody better but I wish you just declined the agreement.”

Damian nodded his head in agreement.

“You as well as I know this is our one shot of finding out what he’s planning.”

Dick got that kicked puppy look again and Damian reached up and wrapped his arms around Dicks shoulders.

“I’ll be okay.”

Everyone would make sure of that. A good chunk of the JLA was on standby for this current meeting after all and that had Damian feeling pretty confident about the whole Op.

“You should get going at this rate I might steal you away.”

Nightwing had wrapped his arms tight around younger during this and kissed the top of his head.

“Stay safe.”

He mumbled into the youngers hair and Damian could tell he was starting to tear up a bit. Not trusting his own voice he nodded and took a deep breath and released his grip as Nightwing did the same before turning and grappling to the tops of the building.

The youngest Robin had a split second thought of ‘What if that was the last time I saw him?’. Freezing his own thoughts there he turned and walked up the street seeing the old buildings ravaged by time gave him a sense of  _ be on alert _ . He was on his own now, no comms, no back up for a minute or two if he pressed the panic buttons, he  _ had _ to stick to the plan if anything went badly.

Closing his eyes for a second he felt eyes on him and by the feeling of dread he knew  _ exactly _ who it was.

“Mother. I did not know you would be at this meeting.”

They’d planned for if she was however so it wasn’t a big shock to slightly change the plans in his head.

“I doubt you would think your Grandfather would be the only one to see you tonight.”

She knew. Eyes widening a bit he then saw the shadows peak from the tops of buildings and around corners. He realized something as he was pulled backwards and thrown to the ground and held in place by his arms and his mouth gagged by several of his mothers assassins.

“You thought  _ he’d _ set up this meeting? Oh dear Damian, my son.”

She stalked closer with all the grace of a silent poison.

“He did have several things set up for this meeting but I convinced him to let me do it instead, because oh  _ how I’ve missed you. _ ”

She reached into the thigh pocket on her suit and pulled out a small vial.

“I did everything to make you strong, but  _ this _ , _ this is how I will get you back.  _ **_You. Are. Mine._ ** ”

Damian thought he was going to pass out from the tone of her voice alone.

She kneeled and one of the assassins forced his jaw downwards away from its top partner and held his jaw open with a single thumb.

“Today is the day you fully rejoin the family.”

She uncapped the vial and Damian couldn’t reach any of the panic buttons and he squirmed and thrashed, whatever she was going to do it  **would not be pretty.** The vial was almost entirely forced down his throat and he couldn’t do anything but choke on the liquid inside of it and swallow to try to breathe.

It was so sweet. But that was before it felt like liquid fire in his veins and his mother made soft cooing noises and the Assassins released him from their hold and Damian instantly curled up on his side gagging and pressing down on the panic button in his glove and chest piece.

“ _You are now a_ ** _true_** **_Al Ghul_** _.”_

Damian wanted to puke at her words but couldn’t find it in himself to do so between the pain and gasping for air. His gloves scraped against the cracked concrete and his vision blurred and he could feel his body’s muscles shifting like he was moving but he wasn’t. Was he? The sound slowly faded out into mush and he felt like he was twelve again with the high fever he’d gotten just after he became Robin and the whole family freaked because the ‘baby assassin’ was downed by a common cold.

Everything from his teeth to the tips of his bones was on fire. Of course his ‘other family’ would plan something like this. But was he meant to survive or not, was the question currently on his mind above even the pain.

His whole body shook and he like out a cough and felt something wet pass between his lips as the taste of copper filled his taste buds. Through the haze he thought he heard his name until he felt a hand on his back and it felt good because of how cold it was compared to the fire in his body.

Being rolled onto his back hurt worse than being on his side and he made sure whoever was touching him knew that by the pathetic groan of pain he gave.

Through the haze of his vision he saw the blue bird he’d come to know as the bird on his brothers suit.

Barely being able to lift his arm he tried to grab at his brothers hand. He could make the pain stop and-

The crack resounded through his whole body before he howled in pain and curled inwards back onto his side and his sight and hearing cleared leaving him with a feeling of vertigo.

“Dami, Dami, Shhhh, Shhh, it’s okay, hey, hey look at me.”

Damian could barely get his eyes to focus on his brother through the pain of being ripped apart internally. He didn’t even notice he could feel his suit through his gloves until he looked down and saw the long claws poking through and making the gloves look like a fingerless set.

Black spots started to appear after he noticed that. What was even happening to him, everything hurt and that’s when it clicked. All the full moon assassinations he’d done the wolves hanging on the walls, it all made sense now.

_ All the Al Ghul’s were Werewolf’s. _

__ He knew now that’s what his mother meant by ‘a true Al Ghul’ now.

She’d turned him then and there or at least uncapped a dormant part of him and now he was turning for the first time.

Bones shifting and pulling against the muscles did not feel good and he hoped he’d never have to go through this again but that was wishful thinking.

He felt hands undoing much of his costume and it help relieve pressure on his joints as he made the journey to wolf-hood.

His head felt light, like he was going to pass out and he couldn’t help it after his spine snapped causing hot white pain like he’d never felt before. His vision stayed white before fading into black and he knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOI, Here begins the true journey of Damian's lovely 'family reunion'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian likes to B O R K

Part 3

Waking up was one of the hardest things Damian had to do. At least in this current year. His mouth was dry as a bone and that feeling traveled down to his stomach causing him a bit of discomfort but not as bad as the aches in his body.

What truck fucking hit him? He tried to flex any muscle in his body but do to his current stage of waking up that didn’t go far. Unsticking his eyes from their seal he blinked them open slowly, the white tile floor doing nothing to help the incoming headache. The smell of medical supplies permeated the room and he guessed he was either in the cave or the watchtower.

Shifting his head his ear pressed against the floor and he could hear the almost silent hum of electronics. The watchtower it was then. A chill went through his body and he fully shot into being awake like someone threw cold water on him.

He was on the floor inside of the watchtower. The Al Ghul’s were werewolf’s. It all slotted itself back into his memory and he lifted his head up quickly and regretted that movement and whined.

Ears caught the sound of a dog whining and Damian froze. His eyes slowly looking down at the rest of his body he caught sight of the pitch black fur that covered his new limbs. Feeling his body shiver a bit he couldn’t tell if it was because he was cold or scared.

His **_mother_** did this to him. He’d heard stories of a wolf’s first transformation. Oh god **_Dick_** **.** He was there when Damian was turning, did… did he hurt him?

He felt his new ears pull back and something brush against his back legs. A tail. His mind supplied. Oh god he was really in for it this time.

Turning his body so his stomach faced the floor took him a minute before he pushed himself up with brand new  _ paws _ so he was sitting. Using this time to look around the room he was in, it confirmed he was in a holding cell, eyes scanning the room he noticed there was nothing in the room, probably to keep him from hurting himself.

Footsteps echoed from somewhere and his body tensed on its own, readying itself for fight or flight. Where would he even run? Annoyed at his own thoughts he tried to make use of his back legs but stood shakily and didn’t trust himself to walk so he lowered himself back to the floor just as the door opened in front of him.

Instead of it being a family member in walked  **the man of steel** himself, an expression of caution written heavily on his face.

Damian’s instinctive reaction was to get away and growl but he held himself back and layed on the floor locking eyes with the red and blue clad man. He was quite confused on his new feelings in his body they were mashing with the ones he had previously and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Damian?”

The man of steel called and Damian just huffed and tried to stand again, limbs considerably less shaky than before.

Superman looks relieved and took a breath of air he didn’t even need.

“You gave us a pretty bad scare there kid.”

Damian gave out a laugh which sounded like a bark much to his dismay as Superman smiled at him.

“Think you can give walking a shot? If you can we can let you out.”

Legs no longer shaking and Damian at least semi-aware of all  _ four _ of their existence, he nodded and first tried his back legs and found them surprisingly easier to move then his front limbs. A couple slow steps forward and Damian believed he had a slow walk down as good as it was gonna get within the small room.

The man in the room with him held the door open and Damian walked right out realizing with a sort of laugh in his head his stance as a wolf had to at least have been six foot at minimum, just barely shorter than the man of steel himself. Passing through the door it almost felt like a tight fit do to the amount of fur he had on him, god he was fluffy wasn’t he?

Taking a left towards the bridge where he could  _ smell _ familiar people he noticed his reflection in one of the windows. Toxic green instead of emerald green eyes stared back at him as well as the amount of fur he had on his body, there went any need of a coat for winter. He joked in his head.

Superman patted his mid-back and he jumped, nails clicking against the floor as he turned his head to come face to face with said man. Giving him a toothy grin as if to say ‘try that again’ had Superman chuckle and continue on the way to the bridge not straying to far from Damian at all times.

The sound of his nails clicking against the floor gave him a slight peace of mind and he kept smelling everything absentmindedly including the hero next to him. A sort of mint and the light scent that could only come from Ma and Pa’s farm.

Stopping at the large sliding doors before the bridge for a second to take in how much louder everything seemed, got Superman’s attention pretty easily.

“You get used to the loud noises after awhile don’t worry.”

That actually helped Damian’s peace of mind at the current time and before he knew it the doors slid open and Damian could see how busy everyone was. What had happened while he was out?

Just as suddenly as Damian had questioned that a sheik rang out and he pulled his ears back trying to rid himself of the ringing that quick burst of noise left him with. 

Turns out that sheik was just Dick noticing him and he was up and running towards him at full force. Nearly being knocked off his feet by the sudden collision to his chest. Dick buried himself into Damian’s fur and his arms circled around his neck brushing against the skin underneath the massive amount of fur, and  _ oh _ now he knew why dogs like being pet as much as they did. The furless one pulled away from his neck and fur and Damian went to sniffing him specifically his chest and near his shoulder.

He smelled blood and his own scent. Dick visibly deflated and rested a hand on Damian’s muzzle.

“Hey it’s not your fault.”

Damian gave and small growl at that. Of course it was his fault! It was  _ his own  _ body and he’d used it to hurt a family member. The thought gave him a sick feeling and Dick understood he was upset without even any facial or body movement.

“You’re a really pretty wolf Dami.”

Damian appreciated the compliment but he was still mad at himself and  _ new feelings  _ were the strangest thing about the whole situation. His chest felt like it was tightening and he let out a whine and pawed at Dick’s leg, he hoped this wasn’t what Ace felt like every time he’d gotten hurt but it would explain a lot about the danes reactions to specific things.

Damian felt a slap to his right hind leg and the soreness that had disappeared earlier came back at full force causing him to almost drop under his own weight stumbling for a second and nearly pushing his brother over. Quickly fixing his stance and grabbing the front of his brothers jacket as he almost fell backwards and pulling him back up into a solid stance before releasing him, then he looked back at another blackette who was grinning and his hand still buried in his fur. 

“I know we joked about furries before Dami but this isn’t a good joke.”

He knew the currently smaller was just joking but his body tensed and he nearly growled again, but that was before his friend used his nails to scratch at the skin under the fur and he was lucky he wasn’t a cat, suddenly as if a switch was pressed he felt a lot more than his normal set of emotions, his ears went back and his tail wagged as he almost seemed to hyper focus on the younger. If he was gonna be treated like a pet he damn well would take advantage of it.

Almost as if sensing what Damian was about to do the hand left his flank but not before getting pinned down just after. Jon could of easily pushed Damian off but didn’t, maybe he was curious to see what Damian did but he wasn’t thrilled with the outcome.

“EW Oh My God, DAMI STOP!”

Damian had licked Jon’s whole face and wasn’t stopping, but Jon was laughing and not truly mad by the sounds and body language. He could feel his tail wagging as he continued his assault, it was like the human part of his brain was being switched off and he was vaguely aware of it but his mind went from teasing slowly into more simple thoughts.

Play? Play!

He jumped back, forelegs on the ground and tail high up in the air wagging, this small pink twoleg was going to play with him one way or another, letting out a bark that echoed in the room he jumped and moved over a little still holding the same position. Was the twoleg daft? His mind slingshot itself back into more of a  _ proper _ mindset and he froze up righting himself instantly, by this time Jon had stood up again and was laughing at Damian’s misfortune.

And idea popped into his head and he rushed forward grabbing him by the pant leg and pulling him to the ground in an instant, feeling some of the strings from Jon’s  _ stupid ripped jeans _ get stuck in his gums was one of the most uncomfortable feelings and when he pulled back he took Jon’s jeans with him.

Hanging in his mouth trying violently to get the denim out of his mouth he didn’t did to see right away the  _ particular _ pair of boxers Jon was wearing. Lowering his head and stepping on part of the jeans before pulling his head back got them unstuck and he locked eyes with Jon, whom now was a bright red and moving to cover his-- _ his  _ **_Robin_ ** _ underwear _ \--with his hands but the damage was already done and public humiliation was a thing currently happening to both of them.

“I-I can explain!”

Ah yes explain why he was wearing Robin boxers when he talked to  _ all _ of the Robins on a regular-to-semi-regular basis would go  _ oh so well _ .

Falling back onto his hind legs in a sitting position Damian  _ wished _ he was human again because he would be laughing at the whole situation harder than Jon had at his ‘play’ stage. Damian’s paw was wrenched forward as Jon yanked his pants out from under it and scrambled to pull them on, the large tearing of the seams near the left knee were much bigger than the last time he was wearing his pants, but he didn’t seem to concerned by that fact.

Damian could hear Dick’s laughter from behind him as well as a few other  _ family _ members exchanging  _ bets _ , spinning around at that note he saw  _ Todd and Drake both passing money to Dick as said man tried to hold his shoulder as he laughed. _

God this whole thing had turned into a mess hadn’t it?

Jon looked around probably to find an escape route but Damian wasn’t letting him off easy and grabbed him by the cape was he walked past him, pulling him along as he led him out the large door he’d just come through minutes before.

It was almost like a mother carrying her pups, but don’t tell Jon or Damian that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just wanted fluff and random dog Damian moments so here take it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets some help, but it comes in the form of someone you wouldn't think of right off the bat.

> Part 4

Shifting back into human form Damian almost passed out due to the pain but held strong as bones shifted and cracked and he could feel a warm hand rubbing up and down his bare back through the blanket and his shivering.

“I dislike that most of all throughout this whole thing. It’s the only off putting sensation besides the dog mind.”

His voice was hoarse probably from the silent screaming he’d done and the shift back into a human form, however he still could smell better than he could before and his hearing was still dialed up causing him no discomfort surprisingly enough.

“The only thing, huh?”

Water was pushed into his hands and held there by another set as he took a drink.

“We should figure out how we missed this though, the ‘pack’ of demons did something to force this on suddenly which would explain a few occurrences that happened during your… furrier moments.”

Damian’s interest was peaked but he only showed it through tilting his head upwards and looking at his brother who was dressed down now, only wearing a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of old sweats, Fathers most likely.

“ _ Furrier moments _ , you make puns in combat and right now that’s the best you could come up with?”

“Hey not all of us have fully processed the situation yet, and I doubt you have yet to do the same as well.”

Damian nodded instead of verbally answering, taking another sip of water without help this time. Green eyes peering back down at the ground with sudden interest.

“Is… is father upset? He hasn’t spoken a word to me yet.”

Blue eyes widening and a frown replacing that a second later.

“No, No. Dami he’s put himself into work mode, he’s been trying to find the Al Ghul's the past day and a half without luck, I doubt he even knows you woke up yet, nobody’s been in contact or should I say he’s been completely off-grid the whole time.”

Dick wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him close.

“Even with this he could  _ never _ hate you Dami. I don’t think it’s in his blood to do so. He might be a hunter as well as the rest of us but you are to… you just have an…. advantage now.”

“You really need to work on the types of words you use for certain situations, I know why Tim punched you now.”

Not answering Dick just gave a half grin.

~

“Is this really necessary?”

Damian was eyeing the needle that was supposed to draw blood from his arm for the check-up.

“The sooner we get this done the sooner you can talk to Jon, how about that?”

His father’s gruff voice was a welcomed calming agent to his running mind, looking back at his father he blinked and then felt the pinch of the needle sliding into his arm, except it burned a lot more than normal.

“Father why is it-”

He noticed the skin around the needle darkening quickly staining the skin a dark almost black gray, his arm tensed up without his permission and he was thankful for the straps or he would have yanked his arm away.

“It’s a silver needle, anything other than silver wasn’t piercing your arm.”

Calm washed over him from his father, if he wasn’t concerned it felt like he shouldn’t be either, but the black swirling along the veins in his arm was a bit scary still.

“You might feel discomfort or inability to move that arm for a couple hours max.”

The needle slid out of his arm and numbness washed over that portion of skin but he could feel heat like it was an infection from the gray skin, the small hole the needle came out of was nothing more than the darkest gray spot on his arm, it wasn’t even open anymore. Accelerated healing? That was an interesting tidbit he should have someone write it down or maybe they already knew, was it a common thing to happen to wolves? He would have to ask or look it up himself.

His father turned around and placed the full syringe on the table before turning back around and undoing the straps on Damian’s arm, letting him test his own mobility.

“Nothing hurt?”

The concern in his voice was strange, like he was conflicted but only lightly like he was stuck part of the way in a memory.

“Nothing is wrong Father.”

His arm felt like it had hot water being poured over it, it didn’t hurt but wasn’t necessarily comfortable. Flexing the muscles in his arm he felt that his arm had lost no mobility at the moment, swinging his legs over the side of the chair he clammed up with the question he wanted to asked for a moment but that was all it took for his father to nearly run over to the microscope to see how Damian’s blood had changed from before to after.

Swinging his legs much like he refused to do as a child--but he didn’t think it was stupid anymore--he kept glancing between his clasped hands and his father’s back.

“Father I-”

“Not now Damian.”

His mouth instantly closed and he felt ashamed of wanting to ask what his father was thinking about, his face was red and he stared down at his hands feeling like he was meeting his father for the first time again. Should he be upset or ashamed? His mind questioned as he looked at his father, no emotion passing by on his face as he looked at Damian before going back to work.

Sliding off the observation table he mumbled a quick ‘excuse me’ before darting off, his father giving nothing at his leaving.

Finding himself leaning up against the wall near where Batcow had decided to stand before sliding down onto the floor and hugging his knees, to him it was like father blamed himself for this  _ oversight _ and that thought didn’t sit well with Damian. Perhaps he was rethinking about keeping him, as much as an animal he was, he wasn’t picked, he was the stray that stuck around after seeing others like him happy around the man.

“Maybe I should just leave.”

His own voice was almost a whisper but that didn’t stop the leather-clad batfam member from overhearing and once Damian heard the footsteps and saw the face he was making, he could tell the elder wasn’t happy.

“What’s this about you leaving?”

The elder arched a brow unimpressed before leaning against the wall and looking down at the child who wiped tears from his face.

“Father is detaching himself from me.”

Damian hugged his knees closer and buried his face into them.

“It’s like a ticking timebomb and I-I don’t know if I want to be here when it goes off.”

The elder froze up before crossing his arms and his face melted into one of pain and memory, remembering his own issues with his father. Sighing and sliding down the wall to sit next to younger he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight, it was awkward given their position on the floor but the motion itself ignored that.

The younger buried his face into the undershirt beneath the leather jacket of the elder and wept.

“You probably don’t understand it at the moment but **_he_** never likes to share.”

A pause and Damian looked up at him, sniffling like a toddler.

“The guy that killed his parents was a supernatural—I don’t know what but yeah and this…. whole  **_thing_ ** might of stirred up buried feelings for him and he’s lashing out at you because of something you can’t control, which by the way makes me angry because he flat out doesn’t try to understand others feelings or thoughts.”

Damian let those words sit in his head and left him with a bit of heavy, unidentifiable emotions. Slowly sitting back up but still leaning on his brother Damian stopped crying and the tears were drying up.

“Thank you, Jason.”

It was another quiet sentence spoken by the younger and the elder tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“I’m not so good with these heart-to-heart things, so don’t try to make it a habit.”

Jason rubbed the underside of his nose with his other hand, clearly and badly hiding the fact he was pleased he could help.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”

Both of the two floor dwellers looked up at the third child of their family, who was still dressed in his costume only with the mask peeled off which revealed the heavy and dark circles beneath his eyes, he took a sip of his coffee as he waited for an answer.

“Just having a good ol’ heart-to-heart here Timmy.”

Jason gave that toothy grin that gave away said ‘cuddle fest’ was coming to an end, sitting up straight once again Damian wiped away the rest of the tears on his face but the red of his eyes gave away he had been crying, and even if they weren’t red the Red Robin of Gotham could easily deduce what had occurred during the ‘floor party’.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

Tim dead panned and blinked slowly, slightly wavering on his feet, much to the other twos dismay.

“Maybe you should actually sleep, Drake.”

Damian’s concern was unhidden in his voice.

“I can’t just yet, Bruce has me running through all your tests and he wants them done before he gets back.”

Jason and Damian looked at each other before nodding.

“We’re making an executive call here Timmy, bedtime!”

Jason was way to happy as he slung the bird over his shoulder but didn’t make him put the coffee cup down, and it would of hit the floor if it weren’t for Damian diving over to it just before it hit the ground.

“ **_Todd be careful!_ ** ”

Damian hissed as he stood up with the mug in his palm before switching it to his left hand now holding a handle and looking in the glass.

“This looks absolutely  _ toxic _ Drake, how are you even alive?”

The black liquid honestly looked like it should be bubbling from the consistency. He did not want to hold this mug any longer then he had to, how knows what would happen if it came in contact with human skin. Shivering at the thought he followed the pair upstairs taking the mug with him but carefully and a lot slower than the other two, ascending the stairs. 

“Damian! Movie Room!”

Oh great. Just  **_what_ ** was he planning now?

Rubbing his face with the hand that wasn’t holding the liquid container he sighed. It better not be Disney, but that was more Dick’s thing then any of theirs but he could never be too sure with Jason.

~

That was over a week ago and his relationship with his father had  **not** in the slightest improved. It just seemed to decay farther if anything and Damian with his new instincts wasn’t too happy about it, something inside him was pacing,  **_observing_ ** his father at any chance like he was a threat. He’d caught himself watching his own father like a prey animal several times in the past three days and the others were starting to catch on.

Drake showed caution but he also looked at Damian with pity but Damian had only caught that face once and he wasn’t about to be pitied like a broken  **_dog_ ** .

Dick had been sticking close by him a lot more, constantly steering him away from the places his father was at with all the grace of newborn fawn.

Jason had been completely normal towards the situation and had acted as a buffer anytime his father went near him, like his own personal guard dog.

Damian had merely been writing down anything that was new about his personality in the notebook he kept hidden under his bed. Although he was sure they were all aware of it but respected him enough to leave it alone, for now at least. Speaking of that notebook he was currently writing inside of it the unsavory parts of his new inflictment to the pages. Certain parts were written in neat english cursive while other parts were in arabic, it wouldn’t slow his family down in the slightest but it made him feel better to write in one of the first languages he had learned.

**_“Yes that’s good, so perfect for your mother.”_ **

Damian froze up and closed his eyes. 

His mother wasn’t here. She might of taught him how to speak but she was a teacher and not a mother to him.

Releasing the breath he was holding he opened his eyes and saw his hands shaking a bit. Setting the pen down and shaking out his hands before clasping them in his lap and breathing in a steady pace he read over everything he’d written down so far.

‘The thrill of watching his father like a prey animal.’

‘Becoming more lethargic during the day then he’d ever been (This might be because it’s getting closer to a full moon.’

He’d written in a side-note and glared at it like it would fix all his issues before he continued reading.

‘Thoughts of the moon gave him much more peace than before. It also excited him like a child getting a new toy.’

‘The need to be physically active for at least three hours minimum.’

Which he did anyways during training but he’d switched to preferring stamina over strength training now.

Running his hands over his face and picking back up the pencil he wrote it one last thing.

‘Extreme need to protect an unknown thing.’

He’d been tense thinking about how he  _ wasn’t there _ . For it and it was driving him up a wall.

_ Just  _ **_what_ ** _ was it? _

And that was the only thing he couldn’t answer with facts, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lot of filler, just a warning. It's gonna be more developing characters then action for a bit, because I enjoy this very much. Making Damian suffer anyways. Whoops.
> 
> Also side-note, my teacher is reading this so, Hi, and there won't be any hard long drawn out cussing very often but I'm not avoiding it. Also the relationships are fluffy as heck ain't no explicit stuff gonna happen at all during this.
> 
> Also SCREW Damian's mum, I hate her and it'll show very much, also Bruce don't do emotions he's just in the corner like 'Lol what is an "Emotion"?' 
> 
> Batfam is so emotionally messed up and I'm gonna start putting tape and glue up in that shit.
> 
> EDIT: 3-21-19  
> I just noticed this chapter was fucked up and I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time with the boys but Dick isn't included, and Damian has a strange dream that seems so real to him that makes him question if it really is 'real'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's been a month since I posted I'm sorry ;~; This is a school project and I had a long winter break and I came back from that and got myself sick and then left for another state for a week but ITS HERE AND ENJOY)

Part 5 **(contains spoilers for ‘ _Love, Simon_ ’ Proceed with caution!)**

Turns out the types of movies Damian enjoyed were surprising to the other two. Tim had been in and out of sleep but looked a lot better since the micro naps were getting longer and turning into longer periods, mostly in between switching movies because Jason had to stand up and Tim lost his heater and would constantly moan and complain about it until Jason sat back down.

They were on the sixth movie and it was Damian’s turn to pick again and he was looking at the wall of movies trying to figure out which one he wanted to watch. Jason was pulling out mostly action and horror movies, much to Damian’s annoyance.

“We do enough of this stuff on a nightly basis I think we can watch something else.”

His face was partially squashed against his fist as he leaned on the armrest of the couch.

Eyes opening wide with interest as he scanned the ‘L’s’ with them, nearly falling off the couch in his attempt to grab it off the shelf raised Tim from his other light nap and looked over with a sort of sleepy interest.

Damian grabbed the case and all but whipped it at Jason who didn’t even catch it and it slammed into his stomach causing a gasp and a slight curl inwards before he picked it up off the floor from where it had fallen.

“ _‘Love, Simon’?’_ ”

Jason looked at him confused and Tim side-eyed him as well.

“It’s a Comedy-drama, about a boy who falls in love with another via the internet.”

Damian paused at the confusion in both faces before his face dropped.

“Neither of you have seen it have you? We’re watching it then.”

Tim and Jason looked at each other and Jason just shrugged putting the movie in without question.

Damian nearly gave away how excited he was for this movie, he’d seen part of it on opening day but got called away to a mission, it had left him with a lot of questions.

The opening started rolling and Damian settled into the couch again, watching with high interest and he could feel the eyes of the other two watching him briefly before turning to watch the movie themselves. The music that was playing almost made Damian hum along with it, his foot swaying from its position of hanging off the couch. By the time the gardener came up on screen he knew the others had suspicions and Damian had to admit the actors in this movie were _attractive_ and he was smiling as Simon watched the gardener from his window before his dad startled him.

“ _-I like your boots!”_

Damian gave a chuckle, this movie was exactly how he remembered it and this time he did hum along with the music, watching as the scenes changed, he waited for the best character to show up and when Ethan did show up in the movie and snapped back at the jock he heard Jason snort out a laugh before covering it up while Tim stayed silent until the jock dropped the slur and he heard Tim grind his jaw together.

As the movie progressed into Simon and his preferences there were ups and downs as Simon tried to figure out what to say to Blue and Blue’s identity.

But when it came to the ‘Why do Gay people have to come out and Straight is the default?’ part he and Jason heard the sleepy third child say.

“Bitch me too, stupid default.”

Damian and Jason spun around and Tim just blinked at the screen probably unaware of what he said, and Jason paused the movie which was probably the thing that snapped him out of the haze he was in.

“What? Bruce literally has only LGBT+ kids I mean besides Damian but that besides the point.”

Damian paused making a face and looked at Tim who did the same.

  
“Whoever said I was straight?”

  
Damian frowned before picking up on the rest of the statement.

  
“Wait so all of fathers children aren’t straight in some way?”

  
Tim and Jason’s jaws both dropped but Tim nodded numbly.

  
“I guess so, what a track record this guy has for his kids, even the unadopted ones.”

  
Damian paused for a moment remembering something he once saw in his father's desk.

  
“I’m pretty sure kids end up like their parents most of the time if they’re close. That would explain the Wayne kids in a nutshell.”

  
Damian swears Tim and Jason choked in sync eyes watering as they pieced together what he meant, and by the time they stopped coughing all Jason could do in his moment of glory was say,

  
**“DOES BRUCE WAYNE IS GAY?”**

  
And all they could do was laugh and continue the movie cracking jokes as they went along.

~

He could tell it was a dream just by the way his body moved. It was a kind of slowing or blurry movement like everything was to heavy or tied down, but he could feel himself running, wind soundlessly licking at his fur tips and that’s when he noticed he wasn’t just dreaming he was dreaming about being a wolf again.

The colors that were blurred around him suddenly became dirt and trees, and he could almost taste the earthy scent he knew would be within a forest like this. His eyes caught up with another shape dancing in the thick treeline. He knew almost immediately that the shape was that of another wolf, strong and powerful, built for speed and not strength like Damian was.

His stare almost made him trip over the roots of the dream world and he could almost hear the laughter of the other wolf echo.

**Familiar.**

He thought as the wolf raced about the trees slowly gaining speed and getting farther away from Damian. Pain laced through his bones but he kept running and running and _running_.

Jolting awake Damian was aware of the stiffness and pain in his muscles and looked around only to see his room with a few shredded blankets thrown about. Looking at his hands he could see the sharpened nails making themselves known, his shirt stuck to his skin uncomfortably and he vaguely remembered the black fur and red eyes of the wolf in his dream. No. He vividly remembered the eyes staring for only a second, barely a flash but he knew that color on a personal level but from where?

Closing his eyes and breathing in at a more even pace he calmed himself before grabbing the towel hanging on his door and going into the on suite bathroom to rinse the sweat off of himself, but he still couldn’t get those red eyes or echoing laugh out of his head.

So familiar but so forgotten.

He closed his eyes a breathed out.

“That wolf has to be real, and I _will_ find them.”

And for the first time since dealing with his mother he had a clear goal set.

~

  


“Come on Damian this shouldn’t be affecting _you_ as much as it is.”

  
Damian’s elder brother Dick looked slightly disappointed as Damian muttered another cuss under his breath as he tried to calm his breathing down from his crouched position on the ground, hands splayed out a few inches from his feet in a dog sit.

  
“I’d like to see _you_ try doing this with no prior knowledge, Grayson.”

  
Okay so he was a bit ticked off still from his father, the sadness going from fear to anger and he knew it shouldn’t be anger and that it would only lead to more problems down the road but right now he could care less. Staring down at his hands he noticed his nails were curled out into claws and scraping against the ground leaving small marks in their wake, knowing this he also ran his tongue along his teeth and noted the increased sharpness.

  
“Finally getting _some_ progress?”

  
Dick was hopeful and hadn’t noticed the small changes on Damian, and Damian just made eye contact and smiled knowing full well his fangs were poking out.

  
“I still can’t pinpoint the emotion that causes it.”

  
A huff from the teen.

  
“Sometimes it’s a mix and others it’s a specific emotion passing through me, fear, anger, sadness, they’ve all been triggers so far even happiness at a point but none have gotten me to fully shift and it might be more of a **bond problem**.”

  
Damian knew of pack bonds but not what they fully entailed but he was hoping Dick could find someone or something that could bring the specifics into the light for him.   
Dick hummed and thought for a second.

  
“Aren’t pack bonds **only** other wolves?”

  
A nod from Damian.

  
“So it might be no wolf thinks of you as true family or pack and it might be your inner wolf trying to protect you from the _radical hunters_ that would go after a ‘lone wolf’.”

  
Damian’s mood dropped a bit at those words.

  
No wolf thought of him as pack, no wolf, not even his grandfather or mother who’d done this to him. He truly was just a _tool to be used to them._

_  
_ Then again he shouldn’t be able to shift at all if that’s the case, not even his claws and teeth should be showing.

  
“What about the partial things happening to me? Should they not be if that is the case?”

  
Damian looked at Dick with curiosity.

  
“I don’t know we’d have to ask someone in the community, I know Clark and his family is close with some of the wolves in his town he might be able to set you up for a meeting so you can ask all you need to.”

  
Green eyes lit up and Dick smiled before tugging out his phone from his pocket.

  
“I’ll see when will be best for both sides then.”

  
Damian just tugged him down into a hug and thanked him before scurrying off to do god knows what, which Dick wasn’t all that concerned with to be honest.

~

Damian hadn’t gotten far from Dick before he was curled up against a wall and drawing whatever came to mind, and of course the first thing that came to mind was that red eyed wolf from his dream earlier.

By the time he adding in the red for the eyes he felt like he couldn’t do the color any justice, it was either to pale or too dark to match what he’d seen in his dream and he’d just about given up on it until Dick strolled into sight on the phone and in the most hideous shade of green sweatpants.

Nearly gagging, no he did gag, at the sight of the cloth he looked at his brother who ended the call with whoever and smiled at him.

“-thanks, Clark. You’ll see Dami and I there within the next couple of hours.”

Damian looked at him curiously and set his sketchbook down off to the side as Dick slid down the wall next to him.

“So I talked to Clark and he said the pack was looking forward to teaching you about their culture and stuff, but I’m pretty sure its just because of how young you are. They haven't had a ‘pup’ in the pack in quite a few years from what I’m hearing and it basically sounds like they want to adopt you into their pack if you like them enough.”

Looking at his brother with dismantlement at the fact he’d want _another_ family to look after him he curled into his brothers side resting his head on his shoulder, just barely being comfortable at the height they were both sitting at.

“Look at you Dami, soon _I’ll_ have to be the _little cuddle spoon._ ”

“Preposterous, I refuse to let it happen.”

Dick let out a joyful laugh and ruffled the smallest hair before smoothing it down himself.

“It’s stupid you think I’d leave this family after everything that’s happened just because of something _small_ like this.”

Dick shook his head and even though he wasn’t looking at Damian’s face he could tell the younger was frowning.

“If you can learn more from them I think you should stay with them until there’s nothing left, it _might_ be better for your mental health if you get away from **Bruce** for awhile. He’s not _exactly_ in the best mindset right now and I don’t think _you_ are either.”

Damian nodded understanding the concern but felt it wasn’t needed.

After all he had his family to back him up, or at least the _rest_ of **his family** to back him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I noticed during transferring this from Google Drive to here the lines would either become more spread out or disappear entirely and no matter what I do I can't fix them so I hope you forgive me for those inconsistencies.
> 
> Side note: If you spot any spelling errors OR ANY SENTENCE THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!! I can use those to fix the writing since I don't notice the small mistakes very well and it would be such a great help.
> 
> You can also ask me questions about this fanfiction on the Tumblr link [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jondami-supernatural-au-blog)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does a emotion thing and everyone is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I hope I used the term ‘triggered’ correctly and if it offends anyone I’m sorry.

**Part 6**

The scent of leather and the near awkward shifting in seats they were all doing wasn’t helping Jason’s own mental state about the whole situation they’d found themselves in. To catch up with everything that was or should have  _ had _ happened, from Jason’s memory at least, was that Dick had called an ‘Emergency Meeting’ about their father and his treatment of his biological son.

The pushing him away like a bad dog bit wasn’t helping anyone and no one knew exactly why Bruce was shoving so hard against Damian so suddenly, he’d been even more closed off, Dick himself had never seen him so  _ quiet _ compared to the silent angry they were all used to when Bruce was upset, like he’d shut everything off inside his own brain running completely on autopilot and it was showing.

“We  _ just got _ to the point where Bruce openly gives Damian compliments whenever he does something good. Now we’re back at square one with nothing to go on for whats wrong.”

Dick was sitting on the edge of the brown recliner elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. He’d been playing meditatator between Bruce and Damian whenever they were in the same room and it was starting to take a toll on him more harshly than the rest of them, even Jason was better emotionally stable than the man who took him off the streets at this current point, and that wasn’t a good thing if you asked Jason.

Silence overtook the room after Dick spoke more so then it had been all consuming of the room beforehand. Barbara was sitting in her wheelchair stone faced but probably thinking of a way to tell Bruce off in a perfect Barbara way but they all hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

“Speaking of Damian where is he?”

Tim was on the far end of the room on the floor with a laptop tucked carefully onto his lap and Stephanie was doing small braids in his hair with little hope for Tim to get them out, Tim knew this but figured it’d be a great way to have an excuse for himself to get his own hair cut, it draped down over the end of the beginning of his spine and got into his eyes more than it should be allowed, then again he hadn’t left the house in over a month due to the workload and  _ his own stupidity  _ Jason had said that one straight to his face and it was honestly true he’d choose to stay indoors and work mostly on the computer as he was doing now.

“He’d holed up in his room with literally  _ all his pets” _

Jason and a couple others cringed in the room but Kate merely had a look of confusion.

“Why is that a bad thing again?”

Dick slumped backwards into the chair chin on his chest and looked at her.

“He only does this when he’s highly upset, the pets in his room, normally it’s just the dogs and cat but he got the cow and Goliath is hanging around in the room as well as they can be. Meaning he’s probably not gonna come out for anyone but Alfred at this point and even then that’d be for food for the rest of the room not including himself.”

Jason sat back on the beanbag he was sitting on it’s bright red cover slightly comforting to him as he thought about what the hell was wrong with Bruce this time around. 

“Do you think Damian knows whats wrong?”

Jason spoke towards mostly the room but it was Dick who answered.

“I doubt it, if he knew what was wrong he’d be trying to actively fix it, especially since it’s his dad.”

Jason glanced around the room at everyone who was either thinking about what should be done or how they were gonna play this. Sighing Jason spoke up.

“ _ I’ll _ talk to him.”

Dick’s head shoot up and he started to protest.

“I’m the one who has less of a relationship with the guy right now so if I mess up it’ll be on my head and not anyone else’s.”

Dick’s mouth shut and Tim looked up at him slightly frowning before turning his attention back to the laptop on his legs, before shutting it and speaking.

“You just got back to speaking terms and house visits a few  _ weeks _ ago Jason, doesn’t matter if you ‘ _ have less to lose _ ’ you are family if anything we blacklist Bruce if it all goes downhill.”

The room filled up with mummers of agreement and Jason just crossed his arms and leaned his head back looking at the ceiling.

“Honestly we should just tie him up and question him, that’d probably be our best bet if we look at what Bruce normally does when one of us is being flaky.”

The room went quiet before Dick stood up.

“Why does that make so much more sense? But we should probably at least attempt something else first.”

“Nah just dive straight in.”

Steph held a few bobby pins in her mouth as she twisted Tim’s hair in whatever direction she wanted.

“He’d probably avoid everyone even harder if we gave ourselves away with a chat first.”

Nodding Dick then looked at Tim who was already looking like he was planning something for just this or editing one of the plans he already no doubt had in his head.

“If someone can keep him in tonight I can have him in a room by noon tomorrow, but I’m gonna need Jason and no questions.”

Jason instantly looked nervous when he said no questions.

“I’m  _ really _ not gonna like this am I?”

Tim just smiled and the room felt cold.

“Also I need Damian but that’s a later job so Jason, about that favor.”

Jason just groaned out a ‘please no, not again’.

~

Getting Bruce to stay in was the easy part, surprisingly enough. He stayed in with no fight and simply went upstairs and into his bedroom. It set off red flags to where Tim suspected he’d overheard the ‘family meeting’ conversation and didn’t want to fight it anymore then he had to but that made no sense to Tim. Why give in so easy when he’d been on high alert avoiding everyone, unless he’d figured it might be a good way to force himself to have a reason to explain himself, and that thought in itself ticked Tim off.

Sure even he had issues explaining his own thought process but at least he attempted to do so without the plans of  _ being tied down _ and essentially. ‘Great way to show you care, Bruce.’

Tim thought with more than a bit of hostility towards the man in thought before sighing and letting it go-- _ at least for now _ \--and fixing the codes to the room so only he’d be able to disengage it. It was some of his best work with the ideas he had for it and in a non-threatening environment, but it’s his best ‘free project’ he’d wager.

Satisfied with the electronic beeping as he tested the door he set up in the room, making it look at least semi-threatening, which served more so for dramatic effect then trying to scare  _ The Batman _ but he was proud of himself.

Only needed two more things.

  
  


Bruce  _ and _ Damian.

Now begins the hard part, and Tim was one hundred percent sure no one would like it, well Tim might get a kick out of it but that’s not really the point is it?

~

Bruce wasn’t always unsure of how to react in this kind of situation, but he supposes after all the stuff Gotham had pulled over on him he’d grown a bit more confused on certain emotions. Like how happiness passes him by more days then it stays, and the anger festers others, but if it’s one thing he prides himself on it’s control to not verbally or physically lash out, which is why he was somewhat losing his cool over treating one of his sons without them even knowing why.

He knew Alfred was the only one who knew in the household about his parents killer, he’d even left out the detail with the cops when he was little.

The fangs and claws the tearing,  _ the blood, the smell of iron and the wet feeling of it sliding down his face- _ it was knife that cut into them the cops had deemed. A saw-toothed knife, which didn’t even make sense, there had been clear teeth imprints on their bodies but Bruce remembered how after they told him that they’d officially said the cause of death was bullet wounds. He assumed there was supernaturals in the Gotham PD they would have to be stupid not to have at least someone inside, it was plausible they covered it up since at that time supernaturals were being publically hunted, now that was outlawed in all fifty states and they had the same rights as regular humans did except were’s couldn’t shift in public spaces or a handful of smaller national parks but that was because people were concerned about the number of were’s that could disrupt the natural balance in those parks. He was glad they had public rules to follow now as did the humans, no room for a hard gray area, although getting rid of the gray area as a whole was still far from possible but he hoped one day while he was still alive it would turn out that way. Until then he’d continue on how he’d gone on for years already. God he was getting old wasn’t he?

Resting his head on his desk for a moment sighing at past memories, he shouldn’t be acting this way around his  _ son _ or  _ any of them _ but any time he looked at Damian all he could see was _ bloodteethskinflyingoffthemangledfur— _ taking a deep albeit shaky breath Bruce tried removing his mind from those memories. 

It’d triggered him when during Damian’s first shift when he’d gone after Dick and he could hear the click of the fangs as they missed before digging into flesh just once.

Dick was lucky he’d had the syringe he normally used on Bane on him at the time, it knocked Damian out near instantly, but there was still the concern of the wolf passing onto Dick, but with all the vaccines he’d created and given his children specifically for this type of thing the chance he’d contract anything at all from the bite was near impossible.  _ But there’s still a chance. _ Bruce shivered as that small voice played in the back of his head.

Opening his eyes he stared long and hard at the floor before shifting his gaze at the window his brain not even processing anything outside of it.  _ Talk to him. _

__ That voice in his head surprisingly sounded like Dick and with everything he knew was wrong with him…. he honestly wasn’t surprised anymore.

Standing up and pushing his chair back he rolled his shoulders and just stood there breathing for a minute. He shouldn’t be taking his issues out on his son for something he can’t control.

Walking towards the door and opening it only to see Tim with his hand raised and most of his children behind him all with varying degrees of shock.

“Can I help you with something?”

Bruce opened the door fully but didn’t move from the doorway,  _ somethings up. _

Eyeing everyone he made sure his stance was wide because he really didn’t want to get ‘ _ family-napped’  _ again.

Nobody spoke but Tim looked like he was gearing himself up and opened his mouth but Bruce knew within that second it was about Damian.

“We’d like to talk about—“

“Damian, correct? I was just on my way to explain my  _ actions  _ before going to my therapist appointment.”

Everyone in the hallway—Dick, Tim, Jason, Steph—looked like they were choking on air.

“Say  _ what now? _ ”

Bruce blinked, he forgot they didn’t know about the therapist, but he didn’t know how they all didn’t know it’s not like it was a secret, he’d been going for a couple years ever since Dinah recommended this specific office to him, and he felt he could of been a lot worse if he hadn’t been going.

“My  _ therapist  _ that I’ve been going to for a handful of years, I’m sorry I thought you all knew.”

Bruce’s mouth was a bit dry and they could probably see his confidence wilting away by the second as he talked.

“I—I don’t think any of us  _ knew about that one. _ ”

Tim got that look on his face when one of his carefully planned plans goes wrong and Bruce honestly did  _ not _ want to see what Tim has planned.

“ _ Oh thank god. _ ”

Jason whispered and looked relieved.

_ Bruce really didn’t want to know Tim’s plan now. _

“B-But you normally just-“ 

“When did you-“

Tim and Dick were talking over one another while Jason just looked bewildered and Stephanie was the only one who looked proud of Bruce and it made a good feeling bubble up in his chest.

“I-“

He started before closing his mouth and taking a deep breath just like he’d remembered he should do.

“I have something to tell all of you and it would probably put a lot more sense into my reaction, however it does not excuse my actions.”

Bruce was surprised at himself for not stuttering or slowing down any of his words.

“However I should talk to Damian as well, c-could someone bring him up here or should I go to him or should we just-“

Bruce was not graceful with his word vomit and he could feel that spike of anxiety rush across his back and his words just cut off.

“I’ll go get him.”

Dick sprung out of his stunned state and nearly ran back down the hallway as Bruce stepped aside and let everyone into his room where he’d been camped out for the past—good god it’s been nineteen hours since he’d left the room? Had he really been staring at the floor and window for that long? He couldn’t even tell if it was early morning or evening at the moment.

Letting his kids all sit on the bed-well Jason was draped across the laps of his two younger children but neither seemed to mind but Tim looked a bit squished under Jason’s large build.

Bruce leaned against the wall and tried to relax and remember where he put the damn box before he saw it peeking out of the closet on the far side of the room.

Thundering footsteps as someone ran down the hallway echoed before Dick appeared with a blanket covered bundle which was  _ screaming bloody murder _ .

Bruce’s anxiety raised itself up just below the boiling point and Dick nearly slammed the bundle down onto the bed before joining the pile of limbs and his head resting on Jason’s stomach.

It was silent for a second before the bundle managed to break free into sheets once again and Damian huffed as he opened his eyes and mouth clearly going to cuss Dick out before he made eye contact with Bruce and freezing.

“Father.”

His voice was even but his eyes were wild and looked away for a second checking for an escape route more then not.

“Damian.”

His sons breathing hitched as he said his name and everyone could see the teens muscles tighten as he looked ready to bolt.

“I wanted to explain something, or more so tell everyone why I’ve been—emotionally distant from this whole situation.”

Bruce could feel his heart speeding up.

“It’s hard to explain without my notes on the subject but you all are free to look at the proof when I’m done.”

Crossing his arms and sterling himself to the wall.

“It’s to do with my parents murderer. He was a wolf himself.”

Everyone’s eyes and faces showed they were connecting and Damian’s eyes showed fear and that connection to understanding was born in his head.

“He was afflicted with a sickness called Moonshire and it affects the brain functions of a wolf to the point where they rare constantly hungry and have no idea how to tell friend from foe or even human from animal.”

Bruce could tell they all connected the dots but Bruce kept going.

“This wolf ripped Thomas and Martha Wayne to pieces ignoring me completely and by coincidence his fur and height were exact to Damian’s  _ new form _ , but when he bit Dick it-“

Bruce looked at the ground trying to remember the word.

“It  _ triggered  _ you?”

It was Jason who supplied the word and Bruce just nodded letting himself lean more heavily on the wall not making eye contact with anyone.

“Damian’s my  _ son _ , but I-“

Bruce could feel the water building up in his eyes.

“I  _ failed him during this time _ .”

Bruce shut his eyes and tried not to let any tears fall but he wasn’t prepared for a body to slam against him and wrap their arms around his neck before burying their face into his chest.

“Just  _ shut up you imbecile.” _

Damian hissed at him.

“I’m-“

Bruce opened his eyes and looked down at his son.

“If you say  _ sorry _ . I’m going to beat you.”

Damian just crushed himself into Bruce and Bruce pulled his own arms up around his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH SORRY I UM, KINDA WENT THROUGH A LOT OVER THE PAST COUPLE WEEKS BUT HERE TAKE THIS.
> 
> It was written all on my phone and sorry for any spelling errors.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr where I post updates for this and you can ask me whatever you want! (Except I won't give any spoilers).
> 
> And this concludes Chapter One of 'The Assassins Moon'.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jondami-supernatural-au-blog)


End file.
